recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cajun Lemon Sweet Dough Pies
Description Ingredients Sweet Dough: * 5 cups all-purpose flour * 2 teaspoons baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup unsalted butter, softened * 1/4 cup vegetable shortening * 1 1/2 cups granulated sugar * 2 large eggs * 2/3 cup milk * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract Filling: * 1/2 cup granulated sugar * 2 tablespoons cornstarch * 1/8 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup water * 1/4 cup milk * 2 large egg yolks * 2 teaspoon unsalted butter * 1/4 cup fresh lemon juice * 1 teaspoon lemon zest. grated Directions # Make sweet dough: # Into a bowl sift together flour, baking powder, and salt. # In bowl of a standing electric mixer beat butter, shortening, and Sugar until light and fluffy. # Beat in eggs, 1 at a time, beating well after each addition, and beat in milk and vanilla extract (batter will appear curdled). # With mixer on low speed beat in flour mixture, a little at a time, until it forms a dough. # Halve dough and form each piece into a disk. # Chill dough, wrapped in plastic wrap, until firm, about 3 hours. # Cut twenty-four 6-inch squares of wax paper. # Roll out 1 piece of dough between 2 sheets of plastic wrap into 12-inch round (about 1/8 inch thick). # Cut out 6 rounds with a 5-inch round cutter, sandwiching each round between 2 squares of wax paper, and stack on a baking sheet. # If dough becomes to soft to work with, transfer it to a baking sheet and chill until firm. # Roll out and cut remaining piece of dough in same manner, sandwiching rounds between remaining squares of wax paper, and stack on baking sheet. # Chill rounds until firm and wrap each stack carefully with plastic wrap to prevent drying. # Dough may be made 1 day ahead and chilled. # Make filling: # In a heavy saucepan whisk together Sugar, cornstarch, and salt and gradually whisk in water and milk until cornstarch is dissolved. # In a bowl whisk together yolks. # Cook milk mixture over moderate heat, whisking, until it comes to a boil. # Gradually whisk about 1/2 cup hot milk mixture into yolks and whisk yolk mixture into remaining hot milk mixture. # Bring custard to a slow boil, whisking, 1 minute. Remove pan from heat and whisk in butter, lemon juice, and zest until butter is melted. # Cover surface of filling with plastic wrap. # Filling may be made 1 day ahead and chilled. # Do not stir filling or it will break down. # Preheat oven to 375 degrees F, and lightly butter 2 baking sheets. # Discard top square of wax paper from 1 dough round and spoon 1 tablespoon filling onto center of round. # Using wax paper fold dough over to form a half circle, enclosing filling, and press edges together lightly. # Transfer pie to baking sheet, discarding paper, and crimp edge with a fork. # Prick pie with fork once. Make 11 more pies with remaining dough rounds and filling. # Bake pies in 2 batches in middle of oven 15 minutes, or until golden brown around edges (dough will crack open slightly), and transfer to racks to cool. # Pies may be made 4 hours ahead and chilled, covered. # Serve pies chilled or at room temperature (do not let pies stand more than 30 minutes at room temperature). See also Category:Custard and cream pie Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Vanilla extract Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes